Bubbly
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Friday meant Tweek was off work. Friday meant Tweek could sleep in. Friday meant he could catch up on rest after staying up until all the gnomes left. But it also meant Craig was working, unfortunately.


Friday meant Tweek was off work. Friday meant Tweek could sleep in. Friday meant he could catch up on rest after staying up until all the gnomes left. But it also meant Craig was working, unfortunately.

So Tweek woke up around eleven, getting around seven hours of sleep. Since he was a jittery and energetic person ever since he first tried coffee, he didn't need the complete eight hours of sleep. It might make a difference to other people if they miss an hour, but it never bothered Tweek. In fact, he actually got more sleep than he normally does, so he was extra hyper in the morning.

So Tweek got out of bed almost right away and basically ran to the kitchen for his coffee brewer. Nothing was better than coffee to him. Actually, there was one thing.

His loving boyfriend, Craig Tucker. They've been sharing a cozy apartment for almost four years, and they were actually hoping to adopt in a few, once they were ready to move a step up. They had a wedding in eleven months, as well. They were moving slow, but they were happy, and they couldn't ask for anything else.

Except for the damn coffee to hurry up.

After a few minutes, his coffee finished, and he was all but eager to drink it. He downed a couple swallows, before looking around his apartment, wondering what the hell he should do.

He decided on turning on his radio, so he sat on his couch, listening calmly. Lullabies and soft songs always put him in a relaxed mood, and what better way to pass the time?

He had no idea what was playing, but it was comforting. Craig put about twenty songs in the CD that he knew Tweek would like, and it worked. Tweek took another sip and sighed, putting his feet on the table in front of him and leaning back on the couch, eyes closed. What coffee did to him, he would never know, even though everyone else did.

He glanced at the window in the living room, noticing droplets of rain racing against each other down the window slowly. It was raining lightly, and if you listened carefully, you could hear the low 'pitter patter' sound. It almost never showered in South Park, so this was an odd (And frightening, at first) sight. Of course, he had the thought of flooding, but he remembered that it wan't raining hard enough, and South Park never floods.

He stared at the raindrops, hazel eyes wide with interest. It never rained, and this was his first time in a few years. It was like seeing snow in Las Vegas; extremely rare.

The rain looked beautiful, and anyone who wasn't as hyper as him could easily fall asleep. Rain held a power over people, it seemed; making them pass out, very fast.

It also seemed to make the atmosphere colder, as Tweek got chilly. He rushed back to the kitchen to make more coffee, while he walked to the kitchen with their spare blankets. He made sure to pick his ultimate favorite one, a dark blue one. It was soft, not too thick, not too thin, but best of all, it held Craig's smell. It was a win-win.

He wrapped it around himself, immediately feeling Crag in him. He slowly smiled to himself, as he turned around to grab his caffeinated drink. He made sure to make it hot, hot enough to burn his tongue. He sat back on the couch, letting the combination of Craig and coffee mingle and mix. If only he was actually here with him, though. But unfortunately, it was only one, and Craig got off at four.

Though not people thought he could be the romantic type, he most certainly was. He liked taking Tweek to movies and dinner, he liked cuddling, and basically anything that cutesy couples did. He could go over the top sometimes, but that's what Tweek liked. In fact, he loved it. How he showed Tweek off, like he had a winning lottery ticket. How he felt the need to hold him almost all the time, or even just giving him small and affectionate kisses on his nose. Tweek always felt embarrassed, and he always got butterflies in his stomach. Cartman found it gross, Stan, Token, Kyle, Butters, and Clyde gave small smiles and giggles, and Kenny usually just begs for Craig to just maul him.

It would be about an hour or two before Craig got home, so he turned the TV on, and Terrance and Phillip popped up. It confused him why this show was still on, even after it was cancelled about fifteen years ago. Nonetheless, the farts and jokes still made him laugh. Not as hard, though. He just let out small chuckles. God, he missed his inappropriate childhood.

He was drinking his coffee, before his nose tickled. He tried to hold it in, but he ended up letting out a violent sneeze, and few drops of coffee landing on the blanket, and a few on his pajama shirt.

"Shit!" He screamed. He tried to use his sleeve to soak up the spat coffee, but it was no use. He swore again, before getting up to change into clean clothes.

After changing, he decided (_very_ reluctantly) to take a break on the coffee, and just sit on the couch under the blanket. It had dried, but there were small stains, and it overpowered the scent of Craig. He felt disappointed.

He laid down on his side on the couch, trying to tuck himself in. It's not like he had anything to do. Craig was a clean freak and a perfectionist, so nothing was dirty, and it was still raining, so he couldn't go outside.

He watched and listened to the rain, his eyes feeling heavy. Before he knew it, he was knocked out.

Perhaps he wasn't as hyper as he thought.

He woke up to a small peck on his nose four hours later.

"Oh, Tweekers." He heard a deep voice.

Tweek's eyes popped open and he jumped up, letting out a small shriek.

Craig laughed. "It's just me." And he sat down next to Tweek.

Tweek let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and he fell against Craig's shoulder. "I-I got coffee on your favorite blanket.." He whispered. After being with Craig for so long, he wasn't scared to admit things to him.

"That's alright." Craig said, giving a small smile. "How?"

Tweek ironically let out a sneeze, answering Craig's answer.

"I see," Craig tugged on the blanket to cover them both, before sliding an arm around Tweek's skinny waist, causing him to redden. "God, you're cute." And he did his signature move, which was kissing him on the nose.

Tweek almost giggled, feeling the small hairs above Craig's lip tickle his nose. "Stop doing this to me, gah!"

"What?" Craig played innocently.

Tweek bit his lip. "You give me butterflies, and make me feel dizzy, and I start blushing like a school girl."

"Do I give you a boner?" Craig couldn't help but ask.

"GAH! No!" Craig laughed at this response, while Tweek pulled at his hair. "You make me feel like a teenager getting their first crush. Like nothing else matters to them except the person they like. You make me pull my hair, and bite my nails, or avoid your eyes. You make the floor and my shoes interesting when you smile at me. You make me put my arms behind my back, rub my neck, or anything that shows I'm shy. You're my first crush, and you'll be my only crush."

".." Craig was astonished, and was gaping at him slightly. After a few seconds, he smiles. "As long as I'm your only." Before pulling Tweek on his lap, making him squeak, before settling.

Tweek's face was buried in Craig's neck, but he pulled back, inspecting his face. From his gray eyes, to his long and pointed nose, to his stubble mustaches, and to his tiny lips. If he had checked his cheeks, he would have noticed that they turned a shade of pink, after Craig realized he was being inspected.

Craig noticed something was off about Tweek, and slowly moved him off of him.

"What are you doing?" Tweek asked, feeling dejected.

"Where's your coffee?"

Tweek's eyes went wide. "Oh! I better make so-"

Craig put his finger in Tweek's lips. "I will make it."

"Than what do I do?"

"You can just sit there and be beautiful." And he walked to the kitchen. As expected, Tweek blushed, and got comfortable.

Craig returned with a steaming mug, and gave it to Tweek, who licked his lips. Before he could take a drink, a small rumbling was heard. He shrieked and jumped, almost spilling.

"It's just thunder," Craig told him, getting under the blanket and pulling him close. Tweek immediately hugged back, shaking slightly.

"Thunderstorm?!"

"Yes, Tweek."

"GAH!"

"Relax, it'll pass through."

Tweek put the coffee on the table, and buried his face back in Craig's neck. He closed his eyes, as if closing them would shut his hearing off. He could feel sleep luring him in for the second time that day, but everytime thunder rumbled, he would jolt back away.

Craig could feel his breath on his neck, and realized he was having trouble sleeping, so he did the one thing he knew would make him feel better. He did it often, but it was affectionate; He pulled Tweek's face back, staring at his half closed hazel orbs, before pecking his nose. Tweek's eyes closed completely, and he fell back on his shoulder. Before sleep pulled him in, he muttered three words.

"I love you."

Craig smiled, and hugged him tightly, yet comfortably. "I love you too." He set his head on Tweek's, letting sleep comsume him moments later.

* * *

Wrote this in about three days. God, I love fluff, and cutesy love. This is my longest so far, I believe.

I changed the title of Brick By Boring Brick to Cookies, Beer, and Happiness. That song had no relation, whatsoever. I'm a couple hundred words in that story. Should be coming out sometime during early August, I hope.

FF removed Church of Fudge. That's how bad it is. I told you guys.

Well, goodbye!


End file.
